


I want you to want me, I need you to need me

by deaded_blush



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fascination, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, MIND THE TAGS PEOPLE so you can spare me hate, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Plot and Smut, Praise Kink, Seduction, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony tries to be an adult and fails, peter needs daddy, the rest of you ENTER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaded_blush/pseuds/deaded_blush
Summary: Tony is trying his best to be a responsible adult and do what is best for Peter.But Peter can be a persistent little shit that doesn't give up and knows very well all he needs is his mentor.However, when he does give up, it is time for Tony to fix what he messed up.





	I want you to want me, I need you to need me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My first Starker story! ^^  
> This ship hit me like wrecking ball so I was super excited to write it.  
> This is greatly inspired by songs so you can check them out while reading or after ^^  
> Songs I used:  
> Pixies - Where is My Mind?  
> My Chemical Romance - Helena, Welcome to the Black Parade  
> Marina and the Diamonds - Bubblegum Bitch  
> Puddles Pity Party - I Want You to Want Me  
> P!nk - Beautiful Trauma
> 
> Update: Still not beta'd but I tried my best to fix the mess this once was. Hope it's much more readable now.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Get off the bed, Peter.” A strict emotionless voice told him and the boy gave a confused look to the man lying next to him.

Stark’s face was unreadable but if one thing was clear, it was his contempt, clearly written on his face… He didn’t even look at the kid.

“But...” Peter frowned, that adorable little crease forming between his eyebrows.

The same reason why Stark didn’t look at him. He knew he would be lost, unable to say the unnecessary, inevitable verdict that was needed to be brought upon their sick relationship.

“You heard me. This needs to stop.”

Stark tried his best to say it as coldly and strictly as possible, without his heart breaking at the same time. The moment he said it, he found out the second part of the task was impossible to achieve. Peter looked down, his eyes searching just like his mind was searching for the right words, lips parted and his cheeks… Those cheeks, always heated, red, filled with blood… 

_He was so alive…_

“But…” He whispered quietly, looking at Stark whose sudden change in behaviour scared the boy, making his little naive heart flutter desperately like a little bird caught in a merciless grasp.

“But daddy-”

“STOP calling me that.” Stark snapped, making Peter jump and his bottom lip tremble. The boy could feel tears coming to his eyes, stinging.

“I am not your lover or daddy, I will never be. You are just a naive little boy with a crush and you need to go home. NOW.” 

_The merciless grasp of reality tightened around him and killed the little bird._

Peter’s entire body started to tremble as he reached with his hand to touch Stark’s chest.

“GO!” Tony yelled, sitting up and giving Peter a deadly glare, making the boy jump off the bed and run outside the room, his whimpers and sobs disappearing in the distance but echoing in Tony’s ears endlessly. The moment Peter was gone, Tony collapsed on the bed, his hands clutching the bed sheets under him and eyes shut tightly, keeping the tears from spilling.

_Back to the bitter world of shit. There's nothing good left without you._

He remembered everything. The very first moment when he saw Peter in an entirely different light than as a child or a student. The vigour with which he fought inappropriate feelings that filled his heart and images that flooded his mind when one day Peter ran into Tony, his entire body pressed against him for a few seconds, the boy’s hands coming over Stark’s hips as he pushed back to gain the balance. The cheeks, those pretty cheeks so bright red when it happened that Tony was grateful for wearing sunglasses that day. At least Peter couldn’t see the lust awakening in his body by that simple accidental touch. The tip of Peter’s tongue licking over the dry thin lips for a brief second while looking at his mentor under those long black eyelashes, lips parted and breathing puffed.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark-” The boy started to apologize instantly.

_So much rush, those lips moving so fast… So much of a young vigour and eagerness…_

“It’s alright, kid. Carry on.” He shrugged, patting the boy’s shoulder for a moment with a quick smirk to reassure him.

Tony left after that, changing his entire schedule for the day because he urgently needed to calm the fuck down. He spent three days unable to do anything in his mansion. Unable to work, to meet people, to think… To _breathe_. He was trying to deal with how his body and mind reacted. At first, he was blaming himself, disgusted by what he felt just with a faint hint of a memory of the boy’s body pressed against him. Images that uncontrollably kept flowing through his mind and drove him crazy. 

_Arched back, Adam’s apple bobbing so deliciously with Peter’s head tilted back, the boy swallowing, eyelashes fluttering and his little mouth opened wide under the weight of Tony’s body. Under the control of his mentor, under the care of his da-_

“For the love of the fucking god, Tony…” He almost whimpered, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers, his eyes shut.

_He's just a boy. He's sixteen years old brat… You cannot have him._

A long sigh left his mouth as he stared at his phone for a moment before picking it up and tapping the screen on Peter’s name.

“Mr. Stark?!” The kid’s voice trembled with an excitement, making Tony tilt his head back and close his eyes.

_No one should sound so cute, so innocent, so excited… Especially not while saying my name._

“Yeah, kid. It’s me. I wa-”

“Mr. Stark! I was wondering where you've been! Are you coming back to the facility soon again? I'll come on Friday after school, I thought maybe you could help me with the project in the lab. Are you feeling well? I can come later if you have plans. I told my aunt…”

_Yada, yada, yada… I don’t care what you're saying anymore, just keep talking, baby._

Tony's fingers wrapped firmly around his cock, eyes closed, lips parted. Peter’s never-ending stream of excitement echoing through every word that came out of his pretty little mouth, soaked in adoration and endearing nervousness that has been always present in his voice when the boy talked to his mentor... It was doing _things_ to Tony.

_You sound so innocent… Oh God, good that you don't exist cause I'm damned... 's not like I care..._

“Yes…” Tony breathed out in a heavy voice, making the flow of the words stop.

“Mr. Stark? Are you alright? Is everything okay?” Peter asked, sounding so innocent and clueless, not having the slightest idea what that pervert on the other side of the phone was doing.

_Call me Mr. Stark… Say it, baby… Say it again..._

“Yeah, kid, everything's okay. You were sayin'?” He bit his lip, stroking the length of pulsing cock while the images of Peter doing it for him, nice and down on his knees obediently, were driving him insane.

“Right, so as I was sayin-”

_Yes, keep talking, sweetheart… Say my name again, call me sir, know your place..._

“Oh my gosh! I almost forgot to tell you, Mr. Stark! This Wednesday was crazy! I’ve caught so many bad guys! That night was like… Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark are you still there?”

Tony held his twitching cock in his hand, cum spilt over his fingers. A faint voice of Peter trying to reach him from the other side coming from the phone on the desk filled his ears. He hung up with his clean hand. Didn't even say bye.

_Let's pretend this never happened._

***

Tony was eventually able to live with himself, blaming his desires on Peter’s mature appearance and mind. Oh, that wonderful mind. So smart, so responsible, so righteous… He knew nothing about this world yet, he was so pure, he was unblemished. A virgin. In his body and in his mind. And Tony craved to defile both. Take it over, mark him as his, spread his protective experienced wings over the little bird, teach him how to fly… Teach him how to fuck and at the same time, he wished Peter would forever stay this adorable innocent boy. With the determination of steel to keep his desires only in his mind and acceptance of his sick needs, Tony was finally able to face the kid. Of course, Peter was more excited than he should be to hear he could work with Tony in his lab at the Avenger’s facility. The moment Peter stepped out the car, his face was bright and beaming with excitement and joy, all the lights of the facility reflecting in his big eyes full of wonder. No matter how many times he has seen the building. It was enough to make Tony’s heart beat faster. To make him want to wrap his arms around him and make the boy look up, to see the same wonder and admiration sparkle in his eyes with Tony’s reflection in them.

“Mr. Stark!” The boy rushed to him as his backpack jumped to all directions, hanging from Peter's arm wantonly.

“Good to see you, kid.” Tony returned the smile with his smug smirk.

_Give me all that awe, give me your adoration, worship me..._

Just an hour later, Tony was fixing some stuff on his suit while Peter had been given his own workspace, large desk with access to anything he might need. The boy was sketching some new ideas while the silence in the room let them listen to the music coming from the speakers on the wall. _Where is my mind_ by _Pixies_ played and Peter tapped his foot to the rhythm, his tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth and Tony was unable to stop staring.

_Where is my mind…? Where is my mind...?_

“Can I play my music after this one, Mr. Stark?” The boy looked up suddenly, making Tony drop a screwdriver as he caught him off guard with an innocent plea and the big begging eyes.

_Just be my little boy._

“Sure, kid.” He smiled, filling that already awfully excited face with more bliss and cursed inside.

_No one should be that adorable. And it definitely shoudln't be such a turn on._

They both returned to what they were doing and soon the song Peter picked started to play. Tony didn’t really pay attention, just being glad that it was some decent rock music and not some crazy _four-second-long-melody-on-a-loop_ kind of thing that kids listened to these days. It wasn’t until a bit later to the song when he realized Peter was singing along. Tony completely froze, turning on his chair to look at the boy with a smile of pure amazement.

“TONIGHT! What’s the worst thing I can saaay, things are better if I staaay… So long and goodnight, so looong and-” Peter was moving his head to the rhythm, his gorgeous hair falling from side to side playfully when he realized Tony's staring and the blush that came over the boy’s cheeks instantly was priceless.

_So shy… So pretty..._

“I didn’t know you can sing.” Tony said appreciatively, a rare genuine smile on his lips made Peter blush even harder.

“T-thank you, Mr. Stark.” He murmured sheepishly, looking at his mentor through long eyelashes and Tony’s smile fell.

_Back to work, Tony… Back to work before you lose control._

This boy was apparently wonderful in everything he was doing without even realizing. The endearing voice was just a cherry on top. It took a moment but at the end of the song Peter felt brave enough to sing again and this time louder for Tony to hear, making him smile. It switched to another song but Peter didn’t sing with it. Tony noticed with a corner of his eyes that Peter stopped sketching, his arms crossed and staring somewhere into the distance where his iron suits stood on a display.

_"When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city... To see a marching band… He said: Son when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"_

Tony had a general feeling of what was wrong but he didn’t say anything. It was Peter who broke the silence after the song ended.

“Mr. Stark…?” He sighed and Tony turned in his chair, giving an encouraging smile.

_I'm here for you baby… I’ll take care of it for you…_

“What was your father like?”

_Okay, got me there, kid. Didn’t see that one coming._

Tony hoped his silence would give the kid a hint but Peter was clearly waiting for an answer patiently. Tony sighed and looked down.

“Let’s just say he wasn’t there the way a father should be for a child.” He ran a hand through his hair before giving Peter a little smirk, hoping that'd be enough for him to know.

“I'm kinda tryin' to be the exact opposite of that with you-”

“And you're doing great, Mr. Stark!” Peter squeaked instantly, much louder than was necessary. Tony raised an eyebrow but didn't complain. Anything to get that red color to Peter's cheek, right?

“You're awesome… Mr. Stark…” He murmured. 

It made Tony smile a little, warming his heart more than he would admit. He returned back to the suit, working just a few seconds when Peter started to talk again.

“I never really had a father… My uncle Ben was closest to that role but I lost him too…” Peter said and Tony nodded, being there for him and listening if Peter felt like he wanted to talk about it.

But that was not the reason why the teenager said that. A moment of silence was broken by a trembling but bold voice.

“You remind me of what a dad should be… You teach me stuff and help me out, you tell me what to do and what not to do… you listen when I need to talk, you try to understand me and you always give me a chance to fix it when I disappoint you...” "You never really disappoint me, Pete." Tony said without thinking, feeling like he needed to stop him there. Peter had to know that. The look on the kid's face was worth it. The way Peter smiled... As if he was relieved that whatever he was about to say would be okay. He licked his lips before he went on and this time he dropped a fucking nuke.

“I'm a good boy and do whatever my daddy tells me, no matter what it is.”

_Oh no, you didn’t._

The heavy silence fell over the room and the breathing suddenly became harder for both of them as Tony slowly turned to look at the teenager. Peter had a determined expression on his face but squeezing his crossed arms nervously. He never left Tony’s eyes while his brown orbs looked different this time. Not so childish, not playful or carefree. They were full of want, full of seriousness, almost demanding. And yet, there was a tiny bit of pure hope sparkling. For Tony, it just confirmed that Peter meant those words exactly _THAT_ way.

The expression of his face was of someone who just revealed himself in front of a god. Someone who placed his entire naked soul at the altar of the highest being, someone who waited for a judgement and verdict and his survival depended on final words from the divine lips of Tony Stark. That's how Tony saw himself reflecting in the kid's eyes and no matter how much he wanted it before, it felt wrong now. Peter's chest was rising slowly but more visible than usual, cheeks red as he licked his lips anxiously, waiting for Tony to say something. And all Tony could do was to stare and fight the silent conflict inside him. His mind tried to comprehend what he just heard, tried to reason with his desires while telling to himself that this was not an excuse to finally give in. That Peter was just a little stupid boy with a crush on him, missing a father role in his life. He would be a total perverted dick if he took an advantage of that.

_Do it. Now. Just give in, press him against the wall, give him what he wants… Take what YOU _need_.  
_

Tony turned in his chair back to the Iron Man suit and started to work again, pretending he didn’t hear that. Pretending Peter never even said it.

 _It never even happened_.

Peter sucked in the air, looking down and his face turned redder than before, ashamed of rejection and of things Mr. Stark had to think about him. He probably thought he was sick with distorted fantasies but the only reason why he was brave enough to even ask in the first place was that he trusted Tony so much. More than he should. More than it should be normal or allowed in the relationship like theirs. He wasn’t blind, he saw the way Mr. Stark was looking at him every time he thought Peter didn't watch. Maybe it was just his crazy hormones running wild… Maybe loneliness. Maybe the fact that Mr. Stark was the most brilliant, handsome and smartest person he has ever met. His hero since he was just a little kid and his crush since he found out he could want someone in _that_ way.

The boy was fighting the tears that were about to spill from his eyes when suddenly Tony stood up and walked over to the table, making Peter lean back against the chair as he stared at him with wide eyes, not sure what to expect at all. Tony leaned against the desk with his elbows in front of the teenager, giving as kind of a smile as he was capable of while fighting his own urges and sighed.

“Look, kid. You're a teenager. Your hormones are running wild. It’s swinging with you all over the place. You just have a little crush on me cause you admire me but that will pass. Okay? Trust me.” He said _very_ kindly but he never expected the reaction that followed.

Peter sat straight up slowly, putting his chin in his hand as he leaned over the table. Tony was unable to move or drag his eyes away from the boy. The teenager then put a sweet smile on his lips, using his index and middle finger to make his hand slowly walk towards Tony’s wrist, watching it go and not daring to meet Tony's eyes.

“I'll be a good boy, daddy.” Peter purred, his eyes then whipped back to the unreadable face of Tony Stark and his two fingers touched the wrist, gently and shakily caressing against the black hair of the older man's arm.

Tony did the best he could not show how much he actually enjoyed it but something slipped him. His upper lip twitched as if he was about to growl a few times and Peter’s lips parted at that sight. All he wanted to do for the rest of his life was to make Tony Stark have that predatory look on his face while eyeing Peter up and down.

“I'll be _sooo_ good for you, daddy. Only for you…” The boy pushed it once more and leaned closer when Tony suddenly snapped up, walking away from the desk.

“I...I need to grab somethin' in the… I… I need a drink. Stay here and behave.” He said on his way out to calm the fuck down when Peter pushed it even more.

“Yes, daddy. Anything for you.”

Tony stopped for a second, all his systems just shutting down and malfunctioning from the sudden rush of need inside him. He did his best to walk away without turning around to fucking the kid's brains out against the wall and soon he found himself sitting in the kitchen, holding a bottle of cold beer against his burning face.

“Hey… You okay?” Steve walked into the room, grabbing a package of popcorn from the shelf.

Tony cracked one eye open to look at him and smirked.

“Movie night?”

Steve grinned and nodded, shoving one package into the microwave and pressed _start_.

“Bucky's a big popcorn eater.” He chuckled and Tony just nodded with a fake smile, sighing.

Only a sound of microwave filled the room for a moment before Tony broke it.

“Steve… Hypothetically, if someone of a young age-”

“Hey, sexy ass.” Barnes joined them with a flirty smirk, slapping Steve's ass and making him shake his head.

“Hey.” Steve gave him a kiss on his lips before turning back to Tony.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

Tony just shook his head.

“Never mind. Gotta go back to the lab.” He took the bottle of beer with him.

He knew very well what would Steve say. He would say it would be not right and perverted and… and it didn’t really matter anymore because his mind was literally blown away the moment he stepped into the lab. Different kind of music was playing now, faster, frisky, sassy… Just like Peter, dancing in front of his Iron Man suit in such a cheeky way… Tony never saw him like this before. The boy was moving his hips from side to side, his head swinging to the rhythm, looking up at the Iron Man mask in front of him from time to time. All those movements were so perfect, precise and with the passion radiating from everything Peter did. Tony had no idea the boy could actually dance…

_You're perfect, baby._

Tony put the beer aside and walked quietly closer, unable to look away. His entire being has been hypnotized by that sweet boy and the way his mature body moved. The images would normally start to flood Tony’s mind but it wasn’t needed. The best porn he's ever seen was right in front of him. It was his pretty boy, showing off his flexibility in the ways he didn’t even dare to hope Peter would know. Seducing the iron suit in front of him and Tony felt like he could sense everything. When Peter put his hand on Iron Man’s mask, leaning close almost as if he wanted to kiss the slit between the metal parts, Tony's breath caught and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning like a horny teenager… Just like the horny teenager that Peter was, moaning softly against the metal chest while making the hand of the suit slap his ass and Stark’s upper lip twitched again.

_Do that to me, baby… Touch daddy, make daddy lose control..._

He kept forgetting how sharp Peter’s senses were, how easily he could hear him breathing even through the music and Peter was indeed fully aware of Tony watching, he just pretended otherwise. The possibility of getting punished for this inappropriate behaviour made his cock hard and he rubbed it against the leg of the suit before he squatted and brought his ass up again, bending down all the way. He needed to show off how he could grab his ankles easily, right?

_So perfect for daddy… So flexible..._

Peter started to sing a song, swinging his head from side to side playfully, making his hair messy and wild.

_"I chew you up and I spit you out, cuz that’s what young love is all about. So pull me closer and kiss me hard-"_

The boy suddenly turned around, giving Tony a heart attack as his thin lips parted, his cheeks bright red from the effort and few tiny drops of sweat caressing his forehead. The tips of his ruffled hair wet and god, so sexy. Peter pressed his butt against the crotch of the Iron Man suit and looked directly into Tony’s eyes, mouthing the lyrics.

 _"I’m gonna pop your bubblegum hard!"_ He winked playfully when he finished his little show and grabbed the glove of the iron suit, closing its fingers so only the index finger stayed up as the boy took it closer to his mouth. He licked the surface of the red metal, his eyes never leaving Tony’s as he pushed it between his brassy lips. He wanted Tony to see how that metal penetrated his young lips, how his eyelashes fluttered at the thought of daddy’s cock in his little mouth instead.

_Fuck._

That was the point when Tony just couldn’t keep watching else he would have to bend the boy over the table and ruin his virginity right there, right then. Besides, a desk dirty from oil, around screwdrivers, hammers and wrenches wasn't the best for losing a virginity. Tony hid his face in his hands, trying to be an adult, trying to be responsible but that dumb song was still playing and he could feel Peter walking closer.

_Please… Don’t. Just… leave. I beg you._

It didn’t matter what his body wanted, what his heart craved, now he was so close to losing control that he knew there was no time to risk more images that would fuel his lust. But they kept coming. They flooded his mind like a tsunami, replaying Peter’s dance over and over and his mind screamed at him things that were obvious.

_He wants you. Just give in, he wants you too. He wants you to be his daddy… Claim him. Make him your little boy.  
_

The teenager’s hands touched Tony's wrists, pulling his hands away from his face slowly and when he looked up, he saw Peter’s sweet little smile, shy and loving, his eyes big and bashful as the boy guided his hands to his teen hips that were still swinging slightly. Once they were where Peter wanted them to be, he bit his bottom lip, looking at Tony’s face and hoping with everything he had that his daddy would finally accept.

“Please, Mr. Stark... Touch me more.” He begged in the honey-soaked voice and Tony’s chest started to rise rapidly, chaotic lust reflecting in the darkness of his eyes.

_Desperate situations call for desperate actions._

Tony growled and swiftly grabbed the boy by his neck, hoping it would scare him away. Peter jumped and wrapped his hands around Tony’s wrist as he gasped for air but he didn’t run away. He _moaned_. Loudly and shamelessly, looking right into Tony’s eyes with an opened mouth shaped in “O” followed by just as loud horny whimper.

“Tighter, daddy.” Peter choked out and Tony lost it.

_Anything for my pretty boy._

He squeezed the boy’s neck tighter, his cock rock solid in seconds. He walked forward, making Peter back until he hit the dirty desk with his ass, their eyes never breaking the connection of intense heat. Tony growled, releasing the boy’s throat to pick him up from the floor and placing him harshly onto the edge of the desk, spreading his legs to stand between them as he wrapped his arm around Peter’s back and another hand found its way to the curly brown hair. So good to pull on, making Peter moan uncontrollably.

_Jesus, you’re so fucking sensitive, baby._

Peter wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist, his cheeks burning as he placed his hands on older man’s shoulders, letting him see the pure desperation in his hungry eyes.

“Daddy…!” Peter whimpered after a while of Tony just staring, bouncing on his ass impatiently like a child.

“Yes? What is it you want, baby boy?” Stark smirked smugly, watching Peter tilt his head backwards, his eyes rolled up with his eyelashes fluttering frantically as the rush of thrill buzzing through his eager body hit him. Just from the simple fact that Mr. Stark has finally accepted his role.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can’t give you anything unless you ask me nicely.” Tony licked his lips with that overconfident sneer, loving the power he had over the teenager.

Peter just whimpered some more, pouting at the older man.

“I want your cock, daddy. Deep in my-”

“Watch your language, baby, I'd hate to punish you.” Tony had to cut him off before the boy would say something that was for entirely different time.

_You're still a minor, kid._

“You want daddy’s cock?” He asked, his upper lip jerking again as Peter just nodded eagerly, barely breathing as Tony picked him up and placed him back on his feet just to push him down on his knees.

“Make daddy feel good, baby. Show him how much-FUCK!” Stark gripped on Peter’s hair making the boy moan loudly against his cock as the teenager was already mouthing his crotch through the fabric of his jeans before he could even finish the sentence.

_So fucking eager. So fucking impatient._

“Ah-ah-ah, stop it, Peter. Stop.” He chided the boy, making Peter stop and getting from him the most beautiful puppy eyes and whimpers, just sitting there on his knees.

_So pretty… So perfect._

“You're so beautiful, Peter…” He whispered, smiling as he petted the boy’s cheek and his breath caught at the sight of the teenager leaning into that touch as if his life depended on it, somehow breaking right through the thick wall of lust and into the sentimental part of Tony Stark's heart.

“Shhh… Daddy's here, he's gonna take care of it, baby.” He reassured the whimpering boy and unbuckled his belt, opening few buttons to pull out his cock.

It was hard and aching, not pressed against his stomach, that was flat and muscular despite his age but standing horizontally right in front of Peter’s face. Tony stroked his fat cock, a beautiful vein coming from the base to his tip caught Peter’s attention, making him moan and jump on his knees anxiously.

“You're so big.” Th teenager sobbed, hypnotized by Tony’s dick and his eyes fixated with the whole new level of admiration and lips parted, eager to taste it.

He was slowly starting to realize what effect he had on Peter and as selfish as it was he couldn’t help it but loved it. He was someone who NEEDED to be adored. All Tony's cockiness, sarcastic jokes and smug replies were only a shield. A wall that hid all his insecurities. And here was this kid, breaking the walls, stealing the shields. No one has ever worshipped him the way Peter did.

“Is this the first cock you’ve ever seen, baby?” He smiled and Peter nodded with lips pressed together into a shy smile.

“Say it.”

“This is the first cock I'm going to have in my mouth, daddy.”

“If you ask nicely, daddy might give it to you.” Tony stroked it and let out a low groan to make Peter even more restless.

“P-please, Daddy? Daddy, please, I want your cock in my mouth, please, pretty please!” He whimpered instantly, his hands clawing on Tony’s thighs while bouncing on the spot fervently.

“Such a good boy for daddy… Such a pretty good boy…” Tony let his cock fall from his hand to pet Peter’s hair and the moment he did it, the boy’s mouth closed around the twitching flesh.

But Peter was a virgin and never even kissed anyone. Making a novice mistake, he tried to take the entire cock and choked in the middle, gagging as he pulled back, his cheeks red with the embarrassment and Tony’s heart melted.

“Awww…” he smiled gently, taking Peter’s chin between his index finger and thumb as he leaned down to look into the boy’s eyes.

"What an eager horny baby boy I have here..." Tony said in a parental voice, his eyes hooded and his cock twitched right in front of Peter's pretty little face.

“I don’t even know what to do with it.” Peter pouted in the cutest possible way, tilting his head to the side and making a clueless face that had a demolishing effect on his mentor.

_So fucking innocent… So pure..._

"You'd like to know everything the best right away, I can tell, Peter... But little eager boys like you need to learn patience. Here, let daddy help you-" He wiped Peter's tears away affectionately. If he had any sense in him that would tell him this was wrong, he lost it in the moment he pushed his thumb into the boy's pretty mouth, forcing him to open wide as he took his cock in another hand. The tip wet from pre-cum replaced the thumb.

"-and close up-" Tony lifted an eyebrow, waiting for the boy to wrap his lips around it.

"Now daddy's going to fuck those pretty lips gently. You want to move your tongue a little around daddy's tip, baby." He instructed Peter, moving his hips as he fucked that mouth softly, not going deeper than just slightly behind the head of the leaking cock and the moment Peter’s tongue started to play with it, Tony hissed heatedly, tugging on the back of teenager’s hair.

The boy let the cock fall from his lips after his hair was pulled, his breathing laboured as he looked up at his daddy through long eyelashes.

“Do it harder, daddy. Do it more.” He begged before taking his daddy back in his mouth and started to lick, swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip in a way he thought that might be pleasing.

“You're doing so well, Peter… So good for me...” Tony tilted his head back to let out a low moan.

That voice was a filthy symphony to the boy’s ears and he started to suck harder, sheepishly trying to take in more of the fat cock while Tony pulled on his hair just like he wished, drawing a desperate whimper every time he did so. Every time Peter would gag, choke, make some mistake or fail, it would turn Tony on even more because it was a living evidence of how pure and virgin Peter was. The frustration from what he was doing was completely gone, pre-cum spilling into that sweet mouth and Tony was trying his best to last long. He wanted to last long. He wanted to make this little one sweat. To show him how long he could keep it up before he was satisfied. Tony wasn't going to cum until Peter's lips would be swollen and sore. He noticed the kid palming his crotch and wetted his lips with a tip of his tongue.

"Touch yourself, baby." He winked at the boy, releasing his hair just to grip on them again and tighter than before as he started to thrust in, much faster. He was doing it for a damn good while, listening to nothing else but soft gagging, loud moans muted by twitching flesh in the boy’s mouth and watching the teenager to pull out his cock that certainly didn’t resemble of anything in the category _little_. Tony could already tell Peter's lips were getting nice and plump and the idea of the boy's knees red from kneeling, mouth sore from being opened for so long was turning him on too much.

"I'll teach you everything, baby. I'll show you all the things you can do with your body… All things DADDY can do to your body..." He groaned and couldn't help himself, he thrust in that mouth, touching the throat briefly before pulling out all the way so Peter could breathe, making him gag and cough after.

The teenager wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at Tony with the puppy eyes that started already water, questioning what just happened.

"Sorry, baby, daddy just didn't have good blowjob for a very long time. Keep licking, little kitty." He winked as he gripped on the boy's hair, holding his head in place to start to fuck those lips hard when Peter pulled away from his grip.

Tony really thought for a moment that he hurt the boy, crossed a line or just scared him when all of sudden Peter looked up, lips parted and a dreamy smile on them.

“Do it again, daddy.”

"What?" Tony breathed out so quietly, it was almost impossible to hear.

It sounded more like a gasp than a word. This kid was asking for... MORE?

"Jesus, Peter..." Tony grabbed his hair immediately, shoving his cock deep into the kid's mouth only to pull it out just as fast.

He did it two more times, making the boy whimper, trying to ignore his own mind that was telling him he was hurting Peter, that the boy would have a sore throat for days, that this was wrong. But it was all Tony needed to reach his climax and pulled his cock out, Peter’s lips making an obscene _pop_ sound. He tugged on the sweaty curls of the teenager’s hair, bringing his face to the side of his cock. Peter's nose pressed against his balls as he jerked off a few last seconds until his cock squirted probably the biggest load of cum he has ever released in his entire life.

He barely saw the boy’s eyes rolling back as he came together with him, closing his eyes as Tony’s cum covered his nose, lips and chin. Some landed on his tongue and some on bright red cheeks. Some drops merged with sweat in Peter’s hair and two little droplets even caught on the dark fluttering eyelashes. And when Tony descended from the bliss, he could only stare in awe at the mess he just created on the boy’s face as the most beautiful work of art. He wanted to remember every detail, the way thick cum lied on the blushing skin, the way Peter was looking up at him when he came, the way how powerful he felt over this young boy on his knees. He couldn’t get enough of it, just letting it all sink in him together with puffed breath brushing against his softening cock before he pushed it back in those lips just to thrust slowly three more times, letting Peter clean it for him.

"Stay like this." He commanded before he pulled up his pants, closing them as he walked over to the other work desk.

"Don't move."

Peter was a good boy and didn’t move even the slightest, his head still tilted as Tony left it, cum over his face and eyes fluttering now and then as he wasn’t sure if the spent on his eyelashes was or wasn’t about to fall in his eyes. Tony grabbed his Starkphone from the desk and walked back to Peter, quickly but not rushing. He knew his boy would do as he was told. He knew he could take his sweet time and Peter would be on his knees waiting for daddy.

_Such an obedient boy._

Stark tapped the screen few times and aimed it at the pretty face covered in his seed.

"Look here, baby. Just like you would look at daddy."

When Peter did, the sexiest picture in the history of humankind has been created.

"Alright."

Tony smiled at the wonderful picture and locked the screen, putting the phone in his pocket as he reached for the tissues and handed them to Peter who took them gratefully, wiping the cum off his own cock, fingers and only then off his face. The haze of lust started to slowly lift from Tony’s mind and the guilt crept on him but only one look at Peter standing up from the floor and walking towards him with even more adoration in his easily-amazed pretty eyes made worth it. All the regrets were thrown aside.

_He is worth it._

The teenager just hugged his daddy, wrapping his toned arms around the older man and putting his head on the broad chest.

“I love you, daddy…” Peter practically purred, his voice a synonym for sweetness.

_That is some big word, kid._

He just wrapped his arm around the boy, his fingers rough from years of manual work sliding into Peter’s hair to pet him. Now he was his to be taken care of. To depend on.

_Daddy will take care of it..._

***

Since that night, they were the mentor and the student for the public but the moment they were alone, they were lovers. Peter never felt happier, but then again, Tony was his first. It was Tony who was able to fully appreciate the splendor of their relationship. The last time he felt this way was when he started to date Pepper. Hell, not even then. He has made peace with the fact that he was going to get only older and older every year and his future was just keeping Stark Industries on top, help youth to live fuller lives than he had and save ungrateful asses of Avengers with his brilliant brain every time they got in troubles.

And yet here he was, feeling young again, foolish and loved, with a sixteen-years-old kid that was pouring life into his veins every single time Peter laughed, joked, blushed or said something silly. It lasted only two weeks but the time they had was so well spent that both of them had a feeling like they knew each other for years. Tony was getting addicted to Peter and he would lie if he said it wasn’t scaring him. The boy kept saying he loved him but Tony knew better. It was only a crush and he was lucky to spend with Parker as long as he would be allowed. It was just a question of time before the teenager would find someone his age and realize he can have a normal relationship, not some sick kink they both had to hide from everyone. But at the end, it was Tony who had the last word and put an end to the madness they shared. Maybe it was better that way…

It was a late Sunday morning in the Avengers facility, Tony was laying in bed, going through his emails on the Starkpad, leaned against pillows as he waited for Peter to bring him a glass of water. A smile spread across his lips when he heard the boy singing from the bathroom.

_Perfect baby…_

“You like my singing?” Peter smiled as he entered the bedroom again, noticing the bright smile on Tony’s face.

“You bet, kid.” Tony smiled back and put his tablet away to reach for the glass that Peter was handing to him.

He drank a generous amount, almost finishing the entire glass before nodding gratefully to his boy and placed the glass on a nightstand, welcoming Peter in his arms.

“When are you going to finally fuck me, daddy?” The teenager grinned wickedly as he curled up against Tony’s body.

“When YOU are of a proper age, kid.” Tony winked teasingly and laughed as the boy pouted, clearly not happy with the answer.

“Hey! Hey, what is that?” He noticed only then that there was a darker dry dirty spot on Peter’s pyjama pants over his crotch.

The teenager looked there and realizing he forgot to change, his face turned bright red. He tried to hide it in Tony’s chest as he placed one hand over his face to make sure he was hidden, making the older man laugh.

_You are way too cute._

“C'mon, daddy asked you a question, young man.” Tony teased and Peter showed his bright blushing face to him but looked down, playing with his fingers nervously and unable to hide a mischievous smile.

“Y-you remember yesterday when you had to leave to Stark Industries?” Peter asked in a tiny child-like voice and the billionaire nodded, remembering how angry he was because Peter just couldn’t stop begging to take him with Tony.

“Well, you-you said, I quote: 'If you keep being an irritating little shit, I will make your ass red when I come back'… I’ve kinda got excited and-”

_Oh god… So responsive… So perfect._

“You came in your pants because I said that?”

“Well, I helped it a little, duuuh… But…” Peter threw his arms in the air dramatically, then looked at Tony shyly.

“...you just make me so hard when you say such things.” The teenager pulled the hem of his t-shirt up to cover his face, his ears bright red.

“Dammit, Peter, how long do you actually feel this way about me?” Tony sighed, pulling down the t-shirt from the boy’s face.

“Well, I really adored you since I was little but then… I actually met you and I know I instantly felt this way about you… I always thought you're brilliant and handsome but after I got to know you, that’s when it got worse. And when I accused you of not being there that time on the roof and you just stepped out your suit... I think that's when I realized I want you as my daddy...” The boy looked up with puppy sweet eyes at the last words and Tony kissed his forehead.

“When you would scold me or praise me, I'd get so turned on…” Peter admitted shyly, making Tony’s ego shine in sparks of attention.

_Do I really have such power over you? Why don't we try it out, kid?_

“Oh, really? Scold you?” Tony smirked cockily, grabbing a handful of Peter’s ass and squeezed it, leaving the boy disoriented with huge eyes and parted lips.

“Bad little Spidey… Such a naughty, bad little boy you are.” Tony groaned, pushing Peter closer to his body, the upper lip twitching as his animalistic needs were coming to life and the boy let out a helpless whimper.

That caught Peter completely off guard and in seconds his hands were in Tony’s shirt, tugging on it and clenching his fists, the look on his face was the one that said his orgasm was just seconds away. The boy started to rut against Tony's thigh, trying to get some friction, followed by tiny sobs as he never looked away from Tony’s face, so proudly showing older man his devastated needy state. He was so close… Tony did not expect such a reaction. This boy really was a bit over-sensitive virgin but he couldn’t do anything else than love it completely. Peter's heightened senses were probably playing a big role in it too.

“Cum for daddy, baby.” He breathed against Peter’s ear, helping him to grind his cock against him and watching the young body tremble as Peter wetted his pants again, filling it with sticky cum.

His eyes shut and mouth opened wide as he clenched on Tony’s shirt tightly, short loud gasps full of bliss escaping his lips and Tony was sure he has never seen anything this beautiful, never has held anything this precious in his arms.

“Holy shit…” The teenager breathed out, his eyelids still trembling a little as he finally looked at his daddy, completely breathless.

“What about you, daddy? I can-” Peter was about to grab the edge of Tony’s sweatpants when his phone started to vibrate on the nightstand and yell some silly song.

Only after Tony nodded for him to pick the phone, the teenager reached for it and swiped his thumb across the screen before putting it against his ear.

“Hey, Aunt May? Hey, I was just-just heading to the lab. How are you?”

“PETER?! Peter! Thank god, are you alright? Is everything okay there? What happened yesterday?” She started without stopping, making Peter wonder if she also had some superhuman ability to not having to breathe but he could just confusedly ask her what the heck she was talking about.

“What do you mean _what?!_ The news is full of an attack on the facility! Peter, I don’t think it's safe for you to stay there with Stark while he runs his Avengers business and all of that.”

Peter looked at Tony, placing a hand on his phone so May wouldn’t hear as he narrowed his eyes.

“You didn’t go to Stark Industries yesterday.” He whispered and Tony made an innocent face but nodded.

“Well, I wasn’t actually… Em, Mr. Stark took me to Stark Industries at the time so-”

“Oh thank god! Listen now, tell that Stark if something happens to you I will strangle him myself and put him on the road and drive over his corpse after and-... Sorry, but just make sure you stay safe for the love of god! Do you know how scared I was?!" She was shouting from the phone so even Tony could hear and Peter put the phone away from his ear, making his hand speaking while rolling his eyes, mouthing " _blah, blah, blah_ " but Tony didn’t share his amusement.

He knew Peter's aunt didn't really mean it but she's got a point. His smile slowly faded. What was he thinking anyway? Now that May slammed reality right into his face, he realized he let go of his boundaries. It wasn't right to be Peter's _daddy_. This young man was still just a kid, he should find someone who could give him love, someone... Someone who is not going to defile him and destroy that innocence. Besides, if anyone would find out, he would have to deal with so much shit and face the jail, scandals, his reputation would be destroyed and that would possibly destroy Stark Industries and definitely destroy his place in Avengers team... Was it really worth the risk?

That innocence should _stay_ there. Right where it was. This wasn't right at all. Only after he would be older Peter would eventually understand why this should not be happening… Tony was so wrapped in the foolish happiness Peter was giving him that he completely forgot how wrong this was of him. He was an adult. He was the responsible one. He should never allow it in the first place and he thanked his self-control that at least he didn’t take away Peter’s virginity yet. He realized how fragile this was. Just one eye-opening call from May was enough to break his naive bubble of delight and when Peter ended the call, rolling his eyes and sneaked closer to Tony to hug him, Tony didn’t return the hug, his eyes looking in front of him into the distance.

“Peter. We need to stop doing this.” He said firmly, showing as little emotions as he could when Peter looked up with a confused sweet face.

“D-did I do something wrong? I'm a fast learner, I can get better! I will last longer next time, I promise! Was it aunt May? Don’t let her scare you, I'm doing things behind her back all the time any-”

_Did I do something wrong, he asked… Jesus, kid. How stupid and naive can you be?_

“No, Peter, it’s not you, trust me. It’s what I'm doing to you. I'm just a picture you idealized, you can bet THIS-” he pointed at himself “-is not the real Tony Stark. It's not going to last. I just took an advantage of you, don’t you see on how many levels this is just WRONG?”.

“I can’t… I can't be your daddy.”

Tony didn’t plan for that pause in the middle of the sentence to happen but once words left his mouth, it was harder to finish it than he thought. He could see the pure terror marring that young face with a corner of his eye and he knew he just died inside.

“W-what? No. No! You have to… I need a daddy! I need _you_ , please, please, Mr. Stark, we can talk about this-” The boy started to bounce nervously in an anguish, just proving to Tony how childish he actually was.

“No, Peter! You are just a teenager and you don’t even know what you want yourself. It’s just your hormones running wild. Now go. We are done.”

It was harder to say then it should but it was necessary.

“I don’t think I AM the one who doesn’t know what they want! You can end whatever you want but I will always be your boy!” Peter shouted, surprising not only his mentor but also himself, receiving a cold glare for a long moment and the next words came out bitter and angry.

“Get off the bed, Peter.”

“But...”

“You heard me. This needs to stop.”

“But… But daddy-”

“STOP calling me that.” He snapped, making Peter jump in fear.

“I am not your lover or daddy and I will never be. You are just a naive little boy with a crush on me and you need to go home. NOW.”

Peter tried to reach for his mentor with a trembling hand but Stark yelled at him in such a violent manner it made him run away.

“GO!”

***

Tony gave Peter a week to recover from their break up, completely cutting off the teenager’s messages that the boy was leaving for Tony on his phone, emails, even little notes he would leave in his lab and room when he was lucky enough to sneak in there. But after the week, Tony insisted that the boy would continue his internship and come over for weekends again to work with him in a lab. At first, he had to deal with Peter trying to get him back the best he could but as soon as he felt like losing control again, he shouted and made it clear he was not about to fall for it this time, eventually leaving the boy with a broken heart, knowing it was about to heal on its own with time.

So everything started work out nicely. Peter was eager to learn and Tony loved to be his mentor as long as their relationship would stay professional. At some point, the teenager started to smile again, his laugh making Tony’s heart hurt wonderfully. He could swear every time that boy smiled, laughed, licked his lips, frowned when something didn’t work and clapped when he fixed it, he could see it in a slow-motion. Every time, those little precious moments happened, Tony would do his best not to show how much he craved to have it in his life. To have Peter back, tell him how pretty he was and how much he needed him. But like this, at least he could see the boy every weekend and he knew his future was bright and that was more than he could ask for. Besides, Peter didn’t seem to be heartbroken after a few weeks at all.

Little Tony knew that HE was the only one who could see Peter like that. In the blissful moments of carefree smiles, silly jokes and tinkling laughs. When not near his mentor, Peter would get through the painful week like a ghost. His apathy to the surrounding world was so bad that he even gave up his Spider-man patrols, not wanting to help make the world a better place, not if the world didn’t let him be with his daddy. He barely listened to what Ned or Michelle was saying to him, let alone what teachers were trying to put into his head. Always staring somewhere into the distance with a face pale like a corpse. He wa dying inside every single second without Tony like a dying battery only to be charged with joy and happiness during weekends and then start to die all over again with the first sunbeams of Monday mornings. It was just a question of time before he realized he couldn’t keep on going like this. Getting used to loneliness for five days just to be tempted and falling in love every Friday night all over again and to be heartbroken every Sunday afternoon when he had to go back home. He would never move on from his love for his daddy. He would never get over his daddy issues because he had the solution and that solution was Tony Stark. He needed a break.

***

Peter sits on a chair in his room, a little mirror placed on his desk, leaned against the wall as he looks with empty eyes on a lipstick in his hand. May is working a night shift this evening so he keeps the music loud.

_"I want you to want me… I need you to need me…"_

Peter doesn’t even have to close his eyes to see pitch black darkness around him. The world without Tony is in a grayscale for him and during lonely dark evenings like this one, the world is too black for him to see any light, any hope or a sparkle. The teenager ignores messages that keep bombarding his phone. He has the app opened so it would look like he has already read the texts from Tony but he doesn’t even look there.

_"I'd love you to love me… I'm begging to beg me…"_

Peter takes off the top of a little black plastic tube, turning it with three fingers so a vibrant red colour of a lipstick shines in his room that is enlightened only by a little desk lamp that gives a dull light to the black world around him. He stares at the red stick, not having the slightest clue why he's doing it. A silent little tear spills down his pink burning cheek as he blinks, catching the rest of it on his eyelashes.

_"If you say that you love me… Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'"_

His phone keeps buzzing, more often than before. He tries his best to make himself believe he doesn’t care. That he doesn’t want to know what is daddy saying. Surely nothing about love or taking care of him. Surely only reprimands and reproaches for not going to school the entire week. For getting the bad grades, for quitting trying and for not showing up at the facility this Friday without saying even a word. It is not until then when Peter realizes it is actually just his own way of self-harm. Listening to that fucking song and making himself to ignore daddy’s texts… It _hurts_.

“Can’t hurt more than one more day without you.” Peter says bitterly, his voice agonized but firm and empty at the same time. The voice of a bleeding heart that has already given up.

_"Feelin' all alone without a friend… You know you feel like dyin'"_

The raid of messages and failed attempts for a phone call stop and only then Peter looks on the bright screen of his phone that lies at the edge of the desk. The thing he's about to do is the hardest thing he did in a very long time, he knows it as he keeps his watery eyes on the screen, thankfully unable to read from the current angle. His shaky fingers reach gently for the device, wrapping around it as he presses a button on the side and locks the screen. He pushes it off the table right after and lets it fall, breaking into three pieces after it hits the hard wooden floor. Desperately trying to keep a straight face, Peter then looks into the mirror at his heartbreaking reflection, bringing the lipstick closer to his lips. He lets it hover inches away from the sensitive skin for a brief moment.

_"I'd love you to love me… I'm begging you to beg me…"_

Then he starts to paint. The moment the moist red color touches his lips, another silent tear falls over his cheeks, feeling so cold against the heated skin and he wishes it were daddy’s fingers on his lips. Once he's done, he presses his lips together with a _pop_ to make sure it’s perfect. The silence of his room, filled only by faint song is so fragile that the sound of his lips separating scares him a little. As if it was about to shatter his dungeon of loneliness. He wants to stay in that dungeon. He wants to wither away in it. He wants to prove Tony Stark wrong, his daddy saying that he would ruin his life if he stayed with his boy while he's ruining it anyway by leaving him instead. Peter knows it is not just a crush or hormones. He is slavishly, madly, recklessly and without any reservations in love. With Tony Stark and he needs him to be his daddy. He has imprinted on him like a lost duckling.

Peter stares at the reflection of his red lips in the mirror, still holding the lipstick in his hand hovering near his lips when he hears the door open so harshly that it makes him jump on his chair, his head snapping towards the door just to find Tony Stark standing there with big eyes. He barely breathes and none of them moves. His daddy wears a dark blue suit, perfect as always, so much in contrast with a wanton look of Peter’s messy hair, white t-shirt that is so big that it reaches the middle of his thighs, legs naked and the silly pastel green socks with white dots above his ankles. Red lipstick shining brightly. He has no idea what is going on in Mr. Stark’s head or how the hell he got inside. His mentor just stands there, his hand still on the doorknob as if he was frozen in time and his wide unreadable eyes never leave Peter’s scared ashamed face. If he ever hoped his daddy would come back, he definitely didn’t want it to be the moment when his eyelashes are wet from tears, in this ridiculous outfit and certainly not with the bright red lipstick in his hand.

_"...I’m begging you to beg me…"_

Without a warning, Tony moves towards him, walking swiftly and directly for him, making Peter jump from his chair and back until he hits the wall. He expects just about anything but what happens next. Daddy’s arms are around his waist, bigger body presses against awfully over-sized t-shirt and Peter gasps, feeling perfectly trimmed beard against his jaw. New tears spill from his eyes. It is as if he was empty and dying of thirst for eternity and Tony filled him with the vital water, gratifying him every single drop essential for Peter’s survival. Overflowing with what his mentor gives him and spills that harsh shocking joy in a form of tears. Tony’s lips smear the perfect lipstick and Peter knows he has been reborn in that breathtaking moment.

“Daddy…!” He moans in a whisper, still scared this is just a dream.

“Daddy's here, baby. Daddy's not leaving.” Tony replies instantly, making Peter laugh through his tears, his head tilted back. He leans against the wall as he closes his eyes just to open them instantly, not wanting to miss any of this, saving it all deep in his memory.

He feels that Daddy is hard through the expensive fabric and whimpers, his body feeling more alive than ever before and a little dizzy.  


“Daddy's going to take care of it… of you…” Mr. Stark whispers in Peter’s ear and he wraps his arms around the taller man’s neck, letting himself to be carried to the messy bed. The weight of his daddy on his body causes him to tremble, unable to stop uncontrollable bursts of bliss inside him.

“Daddy's going to make you _his_.”

“Y-yes…”

***

Peter lies on his bed, curled up with his head on Tony’s lap, humming quietly every time rough fingers strokes through his sweaty hair in contentment. He still feels the warm cum inside him and holds tightly onto his daddy, red lipstick smeared all over his mouth.

“If I knew that, I'd put the lipstick on a long time ago.” Peter pouted, making Tony laugh as he looked down, petting the his cheek.

“It wasn’t the lipstick, kid.” Tony assures him softly, almost like a father explaining something to his son and there is a silence for a moment, only the song is filling it.

“Are you going to leave me again?” Peter murmurs, almost wishing not to hear the answer, fearing that what just happened was only an impulse.

Only Tony missing physical pleasure, fearing that once he was claimed by Tony Stark he will be abandoned just as fast.

“Never again, baby.” Tony says and Peter closes his eyes, trying to contain tears, squeals and shivers.

He closes his eyes because now he knows when he opens them again, daddy will be there to kiss him good morning and good night.

***

**2 years later**

“Aaand here is the Christmas tree-” Peter holds his phone so his face is in the frame with Tony laying next to the tree, propped up on his elbows and chuckling.

“Are you streaming this?” His boyfriend shakes his head and Peter looks at him with an innocent face.

“The guys haven't seen our Christmas tree yet.” He shrugs, making Tony chuckle even more.

The sea is visible behind the giant glass wall behind them and Peter makes sure his face is still in the frame as he lies down next to Tony, waving for their audience. The radio is playing faintly from the kitchen.

“There’s nothing, no nothing, nothing but youuu-,” Peter starts singing along with the faint melody in the distance, trying to keep corners of his mouth down when he sees Tony's blush so it wouldn’t affect his singing.

“-my perfect rock bottom, my beautiful trauma-” He looks at Tony while singing, his eyes sparkling with joy.

“I’ll give you trauma, you little shit!” Tony grabs him, starting to tickle all his sensitive spots that he knows so well now.

“ _I love when he calls you little shit lol xD_ ” several people send to the chat right after, but Peter is not reading.

“-my love, my love, my drug, o-oooh-!” Peter tries to keep singing but fails at the end as he just can’t stop laughing, his face same bright red cuteness just like when Tony fell in love with him two years ago. He loves how Peter hasn't changed, not even a bit.

“Okay, okay, okay! Stop it!” Peter can swear he would wet himself if Tony wouldn’t stop but he's finally released and sighs, trying to get the air back into his lungs. Tony just shakes his head at how crazy and silly his boy is and he's loving it.

Peter waves to the camera before ending the stream and moments after he takes a picture of him kissing Tony on his cheek with a smile. The Christmas lights behind them and the beautiful view from Tony’s mansion of the sea in Malibu and waves reflecting setting sun in the distance. Peter looks at the picture he just took and kicks the air in excitement, making his boyfriend laugh again.

“C'mere, you hyperactive little shit.” Tony wraps his arm around Peter to kiss him on the forehead.

“Look how beautiful we're on this one!” Peter shows Tony the picture, almost getting hearts in his eyes as he instantly goes on Instagram to post it.

“I love you, baby boy.” Tony whispers against ruffled hair.

 _”I love you too”_ Peter types under the picture and posts it.

_#meandmydaddy_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, pretty please, let me know in the comments below!  
> I would LOVE to hear your opinion ^^  
> ♥  
> Special thanks to Vahisa for inspiration ^^
> 
> Say hi on my [TUMBLR](https://deaded-blush.tumblr.com/)  
> If you enjoy my work, you can [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/O4O6IR77) ^^


End file.
